Kismet
by lunarfaewolf
Summary: As if being a Veela was confusing enough. DH AU; Fleurmione.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm not even going to justify my problem with an explanation here, but anyways, enjoy the beginning of this twisted, confusing story I've put together. And don't take my mythology as accurate, I might have tweaked some things. Otherwise, enjoy :)**

* * *

Kismet

Chapter 1: Time

The war was raging around her, spells flying past her figure as she ducked and parried the ones that came too close. It seemed the battle had erupted like a volcano and even though they had prepared, everything they had planned would never make them ready for this. The death, the force of the attacks, and the numbers of Death Eaters that came charging towards the castle. After the barrier around Hogwarts had been destroyed, it had taken minutes before a Death Eater could step foot in the castle, but once they did, it was like a hurricane. Blue eyes looked around frantically for a flash, a glimmer of anything, anything that gave her hope that she was still alive, still fighting. Then she saw it, a blast of white light flowing from a wand held by the one she had been searching for in the flurry of dueling wizards.

"'Ermione!" Her voice was drowned out by the blasting of spells and the crashing of rubble falling from stone pillars and castle walls. The brunette turned in her direction momentarily, squinting her eyes to shield them from the bright flares of curses around her. She mouthed her name before a large blast erupted next to her, launching her back into a broken pillar. As she reached the fallen witch, a horrid laugh echoed in the air around her as she spun and trained her wand on the figure clad in a dingy black dress. "Bellatrix."

"Half breed," The wicked woman cooed as she bowed mockingly and cackled as she glanced at the fallen body of the brunette. "My little Muddy has a bit of fight left in her, I see."

"Fleur," Hermione groaned as she hoisted herself up into a sitting position, her back against some rubble, and brought her hand to her forehead to steady the world around her. The part-Veela growled as she raised her wand and Bellatrix did the same. The spells were precise and silent as the two witches dueled fiercely in the entrance of the castle. Green and blue lights collided with one another before exploding in the air. Finally, Fleur began to wane and caught a nasty curse that opened wounds all over her body. She didn't scream, she wouldn't give that woman any kind of satisfaction as blood ran into her blue eyes and she fell to her knees. "Fleur!" She heard Hermione scream her name, but kept her eyes locked on her opponent. She tried to raise her wand, but the deranged witch disarmed her easily.

"Pity," Bellatrix mused sarcastically, twirling her hair around her wand nonchalantly. "I expected more feathers, more fight, and some wings. A beak perhaps, you are Veela, after all, right?" She sighed heavily and turned her back to the blonde momentarily before whipping around with her wand pointed down at her. "But I suppose disappointment is a part of life." Fleur was panting slightly, her vision was blurred from the lack of blood in her body and amount of blood in her eyes, but she heard Hermione screaming as the witch in front of her hissed the killing curse. She watched her own arm raise, almost on its own in front of her in a feeble attempt to protect herself. A rush of pressure surrounded her body as time seemed to slow until everything around her was still. Blue eyes blinked a few times to clear her vision and try to comprehend what was happening.

"What in the name of Merlin…" She whispered as she looked around at the frozen figures and still air of silence. There were tiny, glowing blue orbs floating around in the air, falling like snow and when the witch lifted her hand to try and catch one, it floated right through her flesh.

"I see you've awakened, a Moirai in this age, intriguing." Fleur spun around to see a small blonde girl that very much resembled her younger sister when she was eight years old, except that instead of blue eyes, there were glowing red irises. "A decendant of Ananke, no less."

"What?" The Frenchwoman gasped as she narrowed her cerulean orbs at the child dressed in a long white dress and red fur boots. "What's a Moirai? And who are you?" She looked around again at the scene around her. "Did you do this?" Fleur waved her arm out, referring to the lack of movement around her.

"No," The girl answered, shaking her head and pointed at the Veela. "You did." A soft gasp of shock escaped Fleur's lungs as she stared at the girl. "Your people call me the Harbinger of Doom, I'm compelled to witness calamitous events. I've been watching this war for almost a half a century now and here I find descendant of a Moirai."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fleur hissed as she shook her head and glared at the girl. "I'm a Veela, not this Moirai you keep referring to."

"You're part-Veela," The blonde child mused as she put her hands behind her back and slowly advanced on the taller witch. "Part-witch, part-Moirai."

"What exactly _is _a Moirai?" The Veela asked again as she watched a smile grown on pale lips, revealing brown, rotting teeth. "I don't even know what you're speaking of."

"You would know them as the Fates." Blue eyes widened and Fleur's brow knit together in confusion as the Harbinger flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and closed her red eyes. "The Weavers of Fate and Destiny, but you being a direct descendant of Ananke, the mother of the Fates, and Chronos, provides you with reign over time."

"They're just myth." The blonde's eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head and glared at the ground. "All of them are myths."

"All I know, Veela, is that I was following the boy named Harry Potter, he bears the most catastrophic energy," She turned to look at the motionless scene around her and sighed. "And then I felt your power, stopping time in your panic to save your own life. I just had to come see what was happening and now I do, the disastrous event is your death." Fleur looked around, her mouth agape as she walked towards Bellatrix who had an insanely ecstatic expression on her face, but was unmoving. Spells were stilled in mid-air and even the space around them seemed to shimmer.

"I did this?" Fleur whispered as she looked around and her eyes fell back on the girl who nodded, the Veela's expression falling from disbelief to panic. "'Ow do I stop it?!"

"If you stop now, your lover will die." The Harbinger pointed at Hermione who was in mid scream and in the direct course of the killing curse now that Fleur had moved out of the way. "Are you willing to let her die in your place? If you restart time, the curse that was meant for you will hit her. Are you all right with that outcome? Will you die for her?"

"I'd die one 'undred times over for 'er." The Veela said firmly as she narrowed her eyes and gazed back with determination in her blue orbs. She moved back to where she previously stood and faced the spell that was aimed for her chest. "If it will keep my 'Ermione safe, I will gladly give my life to make sure she survives all of this. Now tell me 'ow to turn it off."

"Focus on making everything start again." The small child sighed as she extended her hand, palm open, facing Fleur. "Extend your arm and then close your fist." She closed her hand as if to make sure Fleur understood the movement. "Good luck, Veela." With that said, the Harbinger disappeared before her eyes and Fleur looked back at the frozen figure of Hermione and smiled softly.

"I 'ope you know 'ow much I love you, mon amour." Fleur whispered as she extended her arm, palm open towards Bellatrix and the green light that was stuck between them. "I will never regret this decision, even though you might 'ate me for it." Cerulean eyes closed as she slowly began to close her hand and time began to start up gradually as she focused on the moment it had stopped. The air began to vibrate and pulse around her as a crippling headache followed. The echoes of screams filled the air as she watched the spell get closer until everything was progressing at normal speed. Fleur relaxed her body before glancing over her shoulder at the last minute to see Hermione screaming, tears streaming down her blood stained cheeks. "Je t'aime, 'Ermione." Her eyes closed as she felt the heat from the spell and a blood curdling scream echoed in her ears.

"FLEUR!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh Monkgirl, I know you love me. Sometimes I hate myself for starting stories without finishing them, but I'm determined to end them all at some point. Anyways, I'm glad there's interest in this, it just hit me one day at work and I had to write it down. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Spectra

Hermione watched as Fleur's body went limp and fell back, the life fading from her eyes and her body making the most deafening thud as it hit the ground. All Hermione could hear was the blood rushing in her ears and the sound of her own breathing as she stared at Fleur's body. Her mouth was open and she felt her vocal cords scratch as she screamed. Someone was pulling her back as another figure stood in front of her, fighting Bellatrix off.

"Let me go!" She cried as she struggled to get closer to Fleur's fallen form. "FLEUR!" Her fingers were scratching at the arm that was around her waist and hoisting her up and back towards the castle. "Please! Let me go!" Her vision was blurred by her tears as she watched Fleur's body get farther away and her throat began to burn from screaming as she reached forward in a futile attempt to be closer to the blonde. "Fleur…" Hermione was losing her strength as the crippling weight of grief took her body and crushed it in its grasp. She heard a voice calling her name as she looked around and found herself in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, several of her classmates and friends sitting around tending to the wounded or wounded themselves.

"Hermione!" Her head snapped forward to see George Weasley looking into her eyes, several abrasions on his face and blood dried in his hair. "Hermione snap out of it!" Hermione shook her head slightly and blinked the last few tears out of her eyes before looking up at the Weasley twin, feeling her lip start to tremble.

"Fleur…" The sound she made was barely audible as she looked into pale blue eyes and felt the sting of tears building in hers again. "Fleur…she, she wanted to protect me. Please, George! We have to go get her! We have to bring her somewhere safe. I can't leave her out there!"

"It's all right, Hermione." George said as she put his hands on her shoulders to try and steady the girl as he glanced over his shoulder to see his father and Kingsley carrying someone into the hall. Hermione followed his gaze and gasped when she saw silvery blonde hair swaying gently as the two men moved the body to an empty cot. She got up, as if her body was drawn to the form and began weaving through the injured bodies on the ground. "Hermione." George tried to reach out for her, to stall her from going over there, but she was already out of his reach, moving swiftly on her own accord before she fell to her knees next to Fleur's body and stared down in disbelief.

"Oh gods," She breathed as she reached out with a shaky hand and brushed her finger tips along Fleur's cheek. Her skin was cold and clammy which contrasted the normal warmth and creamy smooth texture of her face. Lifeless blue eyes were still looking forward, staring at nothing as Hermione felt the tears running down her cheeks again silently. She moved her hand up and gently closed the Veela's eyelids as she cupped Fleur's face. Her body broke down as she leaned forward, resting her head on Fleur's chest and sobbed. Hermione's right hand clutched at the woman's jacket as she wished for the warmth to return to her lover's body. For her to wake up and this all just be a bad dream. "Fleur." Her name was a whisper as she shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her teeth to hold back the body wracking convulsions. "You're so stupid, you could've gotten out of the way!" Hermione wrapped her arms around the Veela's shoulders and hugged her close as her body trembled. This couldn't be happening, they had planned so much together after the war. Fleur wasn't supposed to die, not like this. Hermione released a pained scream as she held Fleur's body tighter, the pain in her chest resonating through her whole body. She couldn't register what was going on anymore, who was around her, or what was happening with the battle. All she could focus on was the loss she felt and the feeling of her heart shattering into small pieces.

x—x

Fleur gasped for air as she sat up and her eyes darted back and forth to take in her surroundings. The sun was shining brightly on her and she raised her hand to block it from scathing her eyes. She was in a forest, a healthy forest for that matter and not anywhere near as dark as the Forbidden Forest around Hogwarts. There was a small, shimmering pool in front of her that was as clear as the air around her and reflected the blue sky above her. Fleur was confused. She was supposed to be dead, unless this was Heaven and she highly doubted it, but who could really tell?

"What?" She sat up and grabbed her head, the throbbing and rush of blood to her ears becoming overwhelming as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her world began to spin as she laid back down and found a bit of relief before running her hand over her face with a sigh. Something warm and thick hit her fingers as her eyes opened to take in the light again. When she moved her hand in front of her face, her breath caught in her lungs when she saw thick crimson contrasting her pale skin on her fingers. She touched her fingers to her top lip under her nose and felt the same warmth and wetness as she tried to sit up again.

"The nose bleeds will stop over time." Fleur's head whipped around to see a very tall, very beautiful woman with golden hair that brushed at her hips. She was dressed in a long emerald green gown that made her hazel eyes glow, which they were already doing on their own. "Welcome to the Spirit Realm." Fleur gaped at the woman after wiping the blood from her nose as the taller blonde reached down and offered her hand to the young woman who took it numbly before being hoisted to her feet. "My name is Vita, and you?" Blue eyes looked into hazel and Fleur looked around once again.

"I'm Fleur," She said softly as Vita, who was a good five inches taller than the Veela, smiled kindly and nodded. "Can I ask _what _you are?" The golden blonde chuckled softly, bringing the back of her hand to her lips to stifle her laughter.

"I am the descendant of Antevorta, Goddess of the Future," The woman answered with a smile as she reached forward to gently brush the back of her fingers against Fleur's cheek. "I can see into someone's future life. And you, my dear Fleur, can control time, yes? A descendant of Ananke and Chronos?" Fleur seemed a bit apprehensive as she nodded and looked down at the ground, remembering the moment she stopped time and…

"Wait!" Fleur gasped as she looked up with wide eyes at the shocked expression of Vita. "I died!" She thought back to when Bellatrix cast the curse and her memory began to blur as she heard Hermione's screaming in her head. Her hands clasped the sides of her head and she squeezed her eyes shut as her skull began to burn. The Veela felt a gentle hand on her shoulder as she opened one eye to see Vita with a concerned look on her face. "'Ow…'ow am I 'ere?"

"You have an immortal soul, Fleur." The woman continued as she put her hand on her back between her shoulder blades and gently guided her to the edge of the shimmering pool that almost looked like it was made of glass. "Your human body was destroyed yes, but your ancestor is a goddess of destiny and fate. I don't think they'd let their daughters come to any harm." Vita waved her arm out and the pool rippled a few times before stilling once more. Fleur leaned over and peered down to see Hermione huddled on top of her body. A horrible sting radiated in her chest as she stared down at the image, falling to her knees and reaching out towards the water. "Your life in the mortal world has ended, do you regret saving that girl?"

"Of course not," The Veela whispered as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes and she hastily brushed them away as they started to blur the vision of Hermione in front of her. "She deserved to survive, if she 'and't, I'd 'ave found another way to save 'er. She fought so 'ard." Fleur's fingertips barely touched the surface of the water and the image of the brunette was washed away, leaving the woman to stare down into her own cobalt eyes that were brimming with tears.

"If it makes you feel any better," Vita breathed as she knelt down next to the Veela as she stared sadly into the water. "You can watch her from here, keep an eye on her."

"You can tell the future?" Fleur looked up into hazel eyes that were glowing dimly and the taller woman nodded. "Can you tell me, will she be happy? Will she fall in love again?" Vita's face fell as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're going to be here for the rest of your immortal life, Fleur." The woman finally smiled sadly at the shorter blonde and shook her head. "It'd be best if you don't dwell on what you've left behind." Fleur's heart fell as Vita gave her a sympathetic look and looked towards the pool again. "If you'd like though, you can use your gift to look back into the past at your memories." She gently took Fleur's hand and held it out over the water's surface. "Just focus on the memory you want." Fleur nodded as she looked at the pool, closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh before feeling the pressure she was becoming accustomed to. Suddenly the water began to shine as azure eyes snapped open and before she knew it, she was being pulled into the pool by some invisible force. She held her breath as her body was pulled through the cool water. The pressure was building around her as her eyes squeezed shut and when she opened them again she was in Hogwarts' library. Fleur looked down and was shocked to see herself dressed in her old Beauxbaton's attire. Her eyes looked around to find herself in between two rows of books and several students sitting around doing their work.

"What the 'ell…" Her head was still throbbing and she lifted her hand to her nose to see a small amount of blood.

"Fleur!" The Veela's breath hitched as she whipped around to see wavy brown hair flowing and the owner of the sweet voice walking towards her.

"'Ermione?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It is going to be a bit sad Monkgirl but it will have a happy ending so hopefully this next chapter with turn it around :) Thanks for all the reviews guys and follows I enjoy knowing my stories are getting read.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Continuum

Fleur swallowed hard when she saw Hermione's fifteen year old self standing in front of her, books clutched in her arms and a look of concern in her warm brown eyes.

"Fleur are you all right?" Hermione took another step forward as the Veela continued to gawk, mouth hanging open as if there was a ghost in front of her. "Fleur, you're bleeding." Blue eyes blinked a few times as she broke from her trance and wiped the small trail of blood from her upper lip. "I thought Pomfrey healed you after the second task." The second task? Was she really back at Hogwarts?

"'Ermione?" Fleur reached out and gently ghosted her fingertips along the shorter girl's cheek, causing the young witch to blush furiously, ducking her head to try and conceal it. Without being able to control herself, Fleur grabbed the brunette by the arm and pulled her forward. A soft squeak escaped Hermione as she crashed into the Veela's chest and felt strong arms wrap around her.

"U-uh, Fleur?" The brunette fought against her embrace and the blonde reluctantly released her, but still held her shoulders at arm's length. "Are you all right? You look a bit pale?"

"Herm-own-ninny?" Blue eyes looked past Hermione's curls to see Viktor Krum standing in the aisle way, a stern look on his face as the younger girl in her arms turned to smile at him.

_That's right, _Fleur thought to herself as she let her hands drop from Hermione's shoulders and she glared back at the Durmstrang student. _'Ermione and I were barely friends in 'er fourth year. She must think I'm crazy for how I am acting. _Hermione glanced back at the Veela with a bit of concern. _I must've been thinking of the moment I actually noticed 'er. _The blue eyed woman sighed softly before shaking her head and laughing at herself.

"Fleur?"

"Desole, 'Ermione," Fleur bowed her head slightly and offered a reassuring smile to the young Gryffindor. "I'm just glad to see that you're safe." The brunette blinked quickly before her blush returned and she nodded. Hermione turned toward Viktor when Fleur, not really understanding how reliving her memories works, reached forward and gently grabbed the girl's hand. "'Ermione, I was wondering if," She searched her mind for an excuse to see the brunette later. "If you could 'elp me with my Transfiguration when you 'ave a moment." Hermione looked a bit surprised that Fleur even knew her name as she glanced back at Krum.

"I could help you now if you've got time." The man behind her looked a bit disappointed as Fleur nodded and Hermione apologized to Viktor, offering another time for them to study. A smile grew on the blonde's lips as Hermione set her books down on a nearby table and Fleur sat next to her. She did it, she was actually changing her memories. What was the harm? After all, she and Hermione did end up together, what is the problem with making it happen a bit sooner than planned.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your time with Viktor." The Veela offered as the younger girl next to her pulled out an Advanced Transfiguration Vol. VII book and splayed it open. "Transfiguration is just one of those subjects that strays from me, and I 'ear you're very adept in this particular subject." Hermione's cheeks pinked a bit before she shook her head and cleared her throat. Small steps and flattery, that's the way Fleur had won the girl's heart before. Nothing too extreme, Hermione was never one for exaggerated words and cheesy compliments.

"It's good timing, actually." The Gryffindor answered as she glanced at the blonde, giving her a small smile. "I need to study for an upcoming exam and Viktor was becoming a bit clingy." Fleur bit her tongue to still the insult building in her throat against the Bulgarian seeker, after all, she'd never shown interest in Hermione during the tournament. Now wasn't the time to let jealousy rear its ugly head. "I never thought the great Fleur Isabelle Delacour would ever ask me, an underclassman and English no less, for help." A large smile grew on Fleur's lips as she stared at Hermione until brown eyes found blue. "What?"

"You know my middle name?" The color of red that filled the teen's cheeks could have rivaled that of any Weasley and Fleur chuckled softly as Hermione's brow furrowed in frustration.

"S-some of the boys asked your sister," The brunette stuttered as she averted her aze to the open book in front of her. "So they could write you love letters. That's how I knew." The Veela just nodded, admiring the look of determination and embarrassment written on her love's face. "Anyways, do you want help or not?" Hermione gasped when she turned back to look at Fleur and the blonde knitted her brow in confusion at the girl's expression. "Fleur...your nose is bleeding." Slowly, the blonde lifted her hand to her nose and when she looked down, there was a large amount of blood coating her fingers. She winced when a familiar burning igniting behind her eyes and she gripped her head as it started to throb. The air around her her was crushing her body as she gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. Her body was engulfed in a chilled liquid as she breathed out to find water rushing into her mouth. Fleur kicked her legs hard and opened her eyes to see the sun shining above her, the surface of the water refracting the rays into various colors.

Her head finally broke he surface as she gasped for air, coughing out water as she breathed out. She was back in the Spirit Realm, Vita still standing on the bank of the pond as Fleur moved her arms and began swimming back towards her. She hauled herself out of the water and flopped on her back, wiping blood from her nose as her headache began to wane. Vita knelt down next to her and put a gentle hand on Fleur's head.

"You're not strong enough yet to alter time like that for so long." Hazel eyes were stern as she helped Fleur sit up and gently patted her back as the Veela coughed up the last bit of water from her lungs. "It takes years to master your gift, Fleur, and you've only known about it for less than a day. You need rest."

"I can change my fate." Fleur breathed as she shook her head and looked up into glowing hazel eyes. "I changed my memories and in doing that, you said I altered time." Vita nodded as she stood and the blonde Veela jumped to her feet. "I could go back! I could make it so Voldemort never existed!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, young one." The goddess said firmly as she faces the woman with a frown. "Things happen for a reason, and yes, you can alter time to a point, but only in your own timeline. You can't go back before you were born without extreme consequences." It made sense, but if Fleur could save Hermione a lifetime of fear, she would.

"I need to learn more." She said as she walked towards Vita and looked into her glowing orbs. "Who can I speak to that knows more about my power? Surely there must be other Moirai or Father Time even?" The last comment was meant as a joke, but Vita sighed and tapped her chin in thought.

"Father Time is very reclusive." The golden blonde answered as she looked up into the sky that was growing darker. "Give me the night, I can try and find someone to help you."

"Wait." Fleur called as Vita turned towards the trees to leave. "Why are you so eager to 'elp me?" Hazel eyes clouded for a moment as a heavy sigh escaped the goddess's lungs.

"When I was in the mortal world, I loved too." She smiled sadly at Fleur who looked apologetic at opening up old wounds. "I could only see his future and it wasn't with me. You can change hers though, and your own. If I had that power, I'd be doing the same thing as you are." Vita bowed her head slightly before delving further into the thick treeline.

"Th-thank you!" Blue eyes saw the taller woman wave her hand nonchalantly as her figure melded with the trees and she was gone. Fleur sighed as she walked back over to the pond and noticed she was somehow dried from head to toe. She sat down and looked into the water and focused on seeing Hermione. The surface rippled and soon the water reflected Hermione's face that was full of despair. Her heart wrenched at the image and she watched as the girl lifted the jacket she'd been wearing when she died, hugging it close to her chest. A horrible wave of longing washed over the Veela as she reached out and ghosted her fingers over the water's surface above the brunette's cheek.

x-x

Hermione was sitting on the ruined stairs that led to the second floor, Fleur's leather jacket splayed across her lap as she looked around at the aftermath of the battle. Harry had defeated Voldemort, the light had prevailed, but at such high costs. Lupin had died and Fred was fatally injured. Percy had been killed along with countless other friends and staff members. Hermione lifted the jacket to her chest and choked back a sob, it smelled like Fleur. The warm scent of coffee and vanilla filled her senses as her eyes fluttered shut and she inhaled deeply.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." She whispered as she buried her face in the worn leather and cried silently. She heard footsteps approaching as she glanced up and saw Harry and Ron walking towards her. Harry offered a small smile as he sat down and put his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly manner. "I d-didn't tell her how much I loved her." She cried into her friend's shoulder as he hugged her tight and stroked her hair. Ron put a hand on her back and gently rubbed up an down to try and calm her, but it was no use. Hermione had thought she didn't have anything left to cry, but thinking about Fleur, smelling her scent, and longing to hear her voice was killing her.

"She knew, 'Mione," Ron rasped as he hugged both of his friends and sighed. The death of his brother was still fresh, but to see his best friend in such a state of heart break was overwhelming. "I know Fleur knew how much you loved her. It was obvious the way you two would look at one another." Hermione pulled out of Harry's shoulder and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She knew that there'd be casualties to the war, but Fleur had always been so strong, so optimistic that they would make it out alive and spend the rest of their lives together. A soft chuckle broke through the thick air of sadness around them as Hermione shook her head gently.

"Did you know she wanted kids?" The brunette mentioned softly as her fingers played with the sleeve of the jacket on her lap. "Boys, to be specific, she said she didn't want to have to raise a little girl because she remembered how she acted as a child. She didn't want to experience the 'Delacour attitude'."

"I don't blame her." Harry mused as a sad smile spread on his dingy face. "I can't imagine how she was when she was younger." The three laughed despite themselves and continued to reminisce about Fleur together.

"I remember the first time you spoke to her." The red headed boy said lightly as he leaned back so he was resting on his elbows. "You were so excited to tell everyone that the Beauxbatons champion had spoken to you in the library, and asking for help with homework." Hermione paused for a moment before turning to Ron and shaking her head.

"I never did that." She whispered as she narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "We'd never even said five words to one another during the tournament."

"Did you get knocked in the head, Hermione?" Harry asked as he leaned forward and put a hand on her back. "I remember the night, it was the night after the second task, you'd gone to read with Viktor, but ended up tutoring Fleur. Don't you remember?" Hermione vaguely remembered a moment like that, but she was sure she'd never had a full conversation with Fleur until she came back to join the Order. "Don't dwell too much, 'Mione, we just went through hell, maybe you're just exhausted."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yes, Indiefox, she's a bit occupied with getting back to Hermione so I didn't really give her time to freak out. I figure after finding out you're a witch/part-Veela, not much more could surprise you. Thanks for the reviews and follows everyone I love all of the feedback :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: Recreate

Fleur was lying on the grass and watched the Northern Lights flash across the sky in deep greens and blues as the colors and stars of the galaxy ambled through the sky. She had to admit, this place was beautiful. The weather was perfect, never too cold, but not too hot and Fleur found that she wasn't hungry. She didn't need a drink and as she stared up at the night sky, fatigue even seemed to stray away from her. A heavy sigh escaped her lungs as she rolled over on the plush grass and stared into the forest where Vita had disappeared. The Veela hoped that the goddess would return with some sort of information, but now that she knew she could alter time in her memories, it was hard to not do it again. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap in the forest and she rolled onto her stomach, eyes glued to the trees. Fleur was on her feet as she watched a pure white wolf with piercing blue eyes that were gazing right into hers.

"Sorry if I startled you," Fleur gasped as she took a step back and giant wolf came closer. "I was just hunting and smelled someone new." The wolf sat back on its haunches and wagged its tail before tilting its head in a curious manner. The Veela blinked her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming before walking forward to inspect the animal.

"I've never seen a wolf as large as you or that could talk." She said softly as she stopped five feet away, just in case it was an actual predator and not a supernatural talking animal god. "Is that the normal size for all animals 'ere?" The animal chuckled and ironically, its mouth opened a bit as it lowered its massive head and shook it.

"I'm the demi-goddess of the hunt, daughter of Artemis." Suddenly, the wolf began to glow and its body morphed and shrank. Fleur's blue eyes widened when the form of a woman, a bit taller than she was, stood in front of her with raven black hair and glowing, electric blue eyes. She was dressed in brown leather slacks and tunic with a vest over top. Bow strapped to her back and a dagger at her hip. The woman seemed no older than Fleur, but you can never speculate in the Spirit Realm. "Hiya, I'm Jade." The demi-goddess extended her hand politely and Fleur accepted it.

"Fleur." They shook and suddenly Jade pulled Fleur closer, closed her eyes and began to sniff the air around her.

"You still smell a bit mortal." Jade muttered as she opened her eyes and looked at the Veela with a curious gaze. "You must be very wet behind the ears then."

"Excuse me?" The blonde finally managed to pull away and Jade folded her hands behind her head with a smirk. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't take any offense," The blue in Jade's eyes was constantly glowing, much like Vita's and Fleur began to wonder if that was something that would happen to her if she spent enough time in this place. "It just means that you're the new kid here. I take it you're from the most recent era then? What land to you hail from?"

"Erm…France?" Fleur answered, a bit confused on what this wolf-woman was asking. "But I was currently living in Britain." Jade nodded in understanding as she looked up towards the sky. "What about you?"

"It's hard to remember," The raven haired woman sighed as she looked back at Fleur and chuckled. "I've been here a long time, at least a Millennia now, but I was from North America."

"When did you figure out you were an immortal?" The Veela asked as she sat back down on the grass and stared at the pool in front of her that was reflecting the moon like a silver mirror.

"I think I was twenty-one." Jade answered as she tapped her chin in thought. "I shifted, you see. Most mortals aren't used to seeing a human shift into a giant wolf, and because of that my village elders decided to sacrifice me to the God of our land. Of course, they weren't aware that there was no God or Goddess residing over them at the time or else they would've known most frown upon live sacrifices."

"That sounds 'orrible." The huntress just shrugged as she sat down on the ground next to the blonde.

"You forget about pain after being here for so long." The wolf continued as she drew an arrow from her quiver and began drawing a lazy design on the water's surface. "So how'd you get here?" Jade's voice lowered a bit as she asked and Fleur turned towards her with a bit of apprehension. "How'd you die, I mean." The Veela's lungs released a heavy sigh as she folded her arms on her knees and rested her chin on them.

x—x

The wake for all the lives lost at Hogwarts was massive. There were hundreds of people that showed up to show support for the families that had lost so much and to share their praise to Harry. Hermione was sitting at one of the tables in the hastily cleaned up Great Hall drinking coffee, watching as people made their rounds to the dead that hadn't been taken back home. Molly had insisted Percy stay here so he wouldn't be alone when he was 'sent off'. And in all honesty, it made it easier to have a group funeral so everyone could pay their respects in one day. In Hermione's opinion, having more than one day of saying goodbye to your friends and loved one's was enough. Her eyes wandered the hall, falling on the silver coffin lined with gold and the tall blonde woman that was standing next to it, trying her damnedest to keep her composure. If there was one thing Delacours valued, it was their image even in this time of grief.

"'Ow are you doing, 'Ermione?" The brunette glanced up to her left and saw Fleur standing next to her, but she knew better. Fleur's eyes were brighter than the sky blue that stared down at her, and her hair was lighter. Not to mention she was lying in that silver and gold coffin across the room, there was no way the woman Hermione pined for could be standing here next to her, alive and vibrant as the day they met.

"Gabrielle," Hermione breathed as the youngest Delacour sat down next to her with a sad smile and the brunette tried to return it. Gabrielle, although only being fifteen, already exuded much of her sister's appearance and mannerisms. "It's good to see you." She embraced the younger girl for a moment, taking in that she smelled like coffee, but lacked that hint of vanilla that made her become so addicted to Fleur.

"Eet's been almost four 'ours and zis ees zee first chance I've 'ad to see you." Gabrielle said gently as she looked over at her mother still standing proud next to her fallen daughter. "Maman 'as been meaning to speak wiz you as well, but, well, she doesn't want to leave Fleur's side." A flash of pain sparked in blue eyes as Gabrielle quickly turned away and cleared her throat. "George Weasley said she sacrificed 'erself to protect you." Hermione nodded numbly, unable to look the young Delacour in the eyes. Admitting that Fleur died for her was harder every time someone brought it up and even though she knew it was what her love had wanted, it didn't stop the brunette from feeling guilty. "Zat is good, she would've been peesed off if she 'ad died any ozer way. I can see 'er coming back from zee dead just to alleviate zat issue."

"She was rather stubborn, wasn't she?" The older witch chuckled despite everything and Gabrielle nodded in agreement. "You'd think that would cause issues with our relationship since I'm not one to budge either, but she was so patient with me."

"I believe you were zee only one she was patient wiz, 'Ermione." A heavy sigh left both of the girls as they looked out the window across from them to see the sun filtering through. "You know, when she first told me about you, I was a bit skeptical on what she intended for you." Hermione's interest was piqued as she turned towards Gabrielle and remembered what Harry and Ron had told her about their first actual meeting.

"How did she tell you we met?"

"In zee library 'ere," The young blonde answered as she looked around the hall as if remembering the days she'd spent here for the Triwizard Tournament. "She was razzer jealous, you know. Zat you were there wiz Viktor Krum, but she was excited zat you 'ad 'ditched' 'im for 'er." The same story as what Ron had told, Hermione furrowed her brow as she looked down at the damaged grain on the wooden table and tried to think back. Was it possible she really didn't remember when she and Fleur had first time they had spent together? She didn't understand it, but the more she tried to think about it, the more her memory seemed to haze and she shook her head to try to rid herself of the confusion. A sudden headache began to sear behind her eyes. "Are you all right, 'Ermione?" Gabrielle's brow furrowed with worry as she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You look a bit pale."

"I think I need to lie down."

x—x

"Wow," Jade sighed as she looked into the water and then glanced back at Fleur as the sun started to rise slowly. "Very valiant of you, Fleur." The blonde shrugged as she shook her head.

"I love 'Ermione," Her blue eyes hooded as she thought about her fiery brunette and clenched her jaw as the familiar pain shot through her chest. "I wish I could get back to 'er."

"Well, then I have a nifty trick to share with you." Jade stood up and offered her hand to Fleur. "You know that as immortal, omnipotent beings we can travel back to earth, right? Ancient Gods and Goddesses used to do it all the time." The blonde's eyes widened as she took Jade's hand and hoisted herself up. "Since your body is technically dead, you can't go back in your own body, but you can possess someone else's."

"That sounds…gross." The glowing blue eyes of the wolf smiled as she shook her head and pointed down to the water. "Again with the water?"

"Water is an element of life," The water started to ripple and Fleur looked down with curiosity. "Not to mention it can be used as a portal, you just have to think of where you want to go and find a vessel for yourself." The blonde nodded numbly as she tried to think of someone she could 'occupy' before she focused on Hermione. The surface of the mirror like liquid began to change to display the brunette sitting next to someone who looked very much like Fleur.

"Gabrielle," Fleur whispered as she felt her heart ache.

"Someone you know?" Jade asked as she stared down at the water. "She looks a lot like you."

"She's my little sister."

"Perfect!" The wolf smiled brightly as she patted Fleur on the back. "Family is always easier to occupy because you have a direct blood tie. All right, all you have to do is focus Fleur, and I promise, it won't hurt your sister." The Veela nodded as she closed her eyes and focused on her sister, the pressure building slowly around her body. The wolf smiled as a gold aura began to emanate from the girl and she looked on in admiration. "Quick learner. See you on the other side, Fleur." Jade smirked as she gently pushed the blonde into the water.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: DianaArty and Monkgirl, I tried really really really hard not to put Jade in here, but I just couldn't do it. She and Fleur are best friends after all. So, I thought it appropriate that in their afterlives/immortal lives they be best friends as well. And thanks IndieFox, I'm glad that you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Oh and I forgot to add in the last chapter that I sort of aged Gabrielle closer to Fleur, since she's supposed to be like nine years younger, I wanted her to be a bit more mature so she looked more like Fleur. Anyways, thanks for the all the feedback I love seeing it :D Hope you all like this next installment. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Reunited

Fleur felt the familiar compression around her body as she floated through the water; her eyes closed thinking of only Gabrielle as she fell further. There was no headache this time, but the pressure got more intense as if she were being squeezed into a much too small space. Suddenly she felt something hard against her back and when she opened her eyes she was looking up at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall.

"Gabrielle!" She heard a voice and saw movement to her right. When she turned her head, she saw the green eyes of Harry Potter. "Are you all right?" Fleur blinked her eyes a few times before Harry helped her up and she shook her head.

"I-I'm fine." Her voice was Gabrielle's and it was a little unnerving, even more unnerving was that when she looked to her left and saw Jade, smiling cheekily and waving. Her eyes widened in surprise as Harry followed her gaze.

"Why are you staring at Neville like that?"

"Neville?" Fleur gasped as Jade shrugged her shoulders with a devious smirk. "Right, Neville, sorry 'Arry, I just got a little dizzy." The boy nodded as another tall blonde woman walked towards her with a look of concern.

"Gabrielle, mon fille." The Veela's heart wrenched to see her mother, looking more run down than normal, stop in front of her before taking her face in her hands. "Are you all right? You look very pale."

"Maman?" The blonde whispered as she reached forward and touched the woman's face. Fleur lost herself for a moment as she saw the sadness in her mother's pale blue eyes and before she knew it, she reached forward, embracing the woman in her arms. "It's all right, maman, I'm 'ere."Apolline choked back a sob as she held the girl tight in her arms and then pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why don't you go rest, mon amour." Her mother said as she sniffled and tried to regain her composure. "Madam McGonagall said zat any family veeseeting could use zee Gryffindor Tower to rest, why don't you go take a nap. 'Ermione just 'eaded up zere a moment ago."

"'Ermione?" Fleur breathed as she looked at her mother and the elder woman nodded. Then she noticed the silver coffin and the glint of silvery blonde hair from the sunlight. "I think I'll go say my last good bye first." Harry and Apolline nodded as 'Gabrielle' walked over towards the coffin followed by Jade in Neville's body. Fleur gasped when she saw her body lying face up, hands folded neatly over her stomach with her wand clasped between them.

"If it makes you feel any better," Jade muttered as she peered down at the body of the late Fleur Delacour. "You are much prettier in your immortal form." Fleur, despite looking at her dead self, chuckled before shaking her head.

"Thanks, I suppose." She sighed before gently taking her wand from her dead hands and pocketing it inconspicuously. Jade raised an eyebrow at the girl as Fleur turned and walked towards the exit of the hall. "Why did you choose Neville to possess? And 'ow come you still look like…you?"

"I just nabbed the first body that came after you submerged in the water." The girl in the boy's body shrugged. "And because we both know each other and are from the Spirit Realm, when we possess humans we can still see one another." Fleur made an 'o' face as she raised her eyebrows and headed towards the stair case that led up to the tower. "Now, can I ask you why you took your old wand?" They had to take the long way up to the seventh floor because a few of the main stair cases were horribly damaged.

"I figure I'm going to 'ave to prove myself to 'Ermione." Fleur said as they made their way through the fourth floor corridor and up to the fifth. "The core of my wand is a Veela 'air from my grand-mere and only I can use it properly. I figure even though I'm in Gabrielle's body, my magic will still resonate through it."

"Good thinking, Fleur." Jade smirked as they finally reached the seventh floor, thankfully Fleur remembered where the portrait was that led to the Gryffindor common room. "It might be sort of weird for her that the sister of her dead lover is hitting on her though." Fleur shot her a pointed glare and Jade chuckled and held her hands up in defense. "Not that it won't work." The blonde just sighed as she rubbed her hand against her forehead. Jade did prove a good point, but hopefully she could prove to Hermione that it really was her in her sister's body. When they reached the portrait, Fleur was surprised to see that it was already open and the Fat Lady was gone.

"Usually there's a woman 'ere." The Veela whispered as she brushed her fingers along the gold frame. "You must provide a password to gain access to the common room and dorms." They walked in and Fleur immediately made her way to the girl's dorms as Jade followed. As the blonde opened the door, she saw Hermione sleeping soundly on one of the four poster beds, a smile spread on her lips. "'Ermione." Fleur stepped forward and into the dorm before hearing Jade grunt.

"What the-" Jade was rubbing her face and Fleur raised an eyebrow at the huntress. The woman raised her hand and a shimmering barrier resonated where she touched. "What's going on?" She put both of her hands on the barrier and pushed to no avail. The blonde chuckled softly as she shook her head.

"There is a spell that keeps boys from coming in the girl's dorms." She continued to laugh as Jade grimaced and folded her arms over her chest. "It thinks you're a boy." Jade just grumbled as she closed her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.

"Well, go woo your woman, then." Electric blue eyes closed as a sigh escaped the woman's lungs. "We won't be able to stay in these bodies for too long." Fleur nodded as she turned back towards Hermione's sleeping form and smiled lovingly down at her. She took a chair and sat by the bed before reaching forward, gently brushing her fingertips along Hermione's cheek. Her blue eyes noticed that the brunette was a bit thinner than she remembered and there were dark circles under her closed eyes.

"Oh, 'Ermione," Fleur breathed as she felt the warmth of her skin and her heart fluttered. "Even when you're exhausted, you look so beautiful." She leaned down and barely brushed her lips against Hermione's forehead before she heard a barely audible whimper.

"F-Fleur?" Brown eyes fluttered open as Fleur gasped and pulled away slightly. "Oh, Gabrielle." The blonde flinched slightly as she sat back fully and smiled sadly at the girl. Hermione sat up and rubbed her forehead, turning slightly to look at the Delacour that sat beside her. "Did you come to check on me?"

"You could say that." Hermione blinked a few times as she looked curiously at the girl. "'Ermione, I 'ave something I'd like to tell you."

"What is it, Gabby?" It still made Fleur a bit jealous that the brunette was addressing her as her sister, but she was in her body after all and really, she didn't honestly know where the jealousy was coming from. Hermione swung her legs over the bed so they were face to face and released a drawn out yawn. "Are you all right?"

"Oui, I am fine," Blue eyes narrowed slightly as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "'Ermione, it's me…it's Fleur." Brown eyes widened as the girl stiffened before narrowing her eyes and shaking her head.

"That's cruel, Gabby." Her voice was a whisper as she clenched her hands that were on her knees to bunch the black fabric of her dress in her hands. "You look a lot like Fleur, you're almost identical, but you're not her. She's gone."

"No, 'Ermione, truly," Fleur reached out and gently took Hermione's hands in hers and the brunette flinched before locking eyes with a bit of shock. "I can prove it."

"Your accent isn't as heavy." Hermione muttered skeptically as she drew her hands away and a tear escaped her eye. "I don't know why you're doing this, but please, don't torture me anymore. We both know she's dead." Fleur's heart dropped as she glanced back at Jade whose hand was pointing to her hip and the Veela remembered her wand. Hermione had gotten up with a groan and headed towards the washroom. "I'm going to wash my face, I'll be back down in a moment." The blonde stood and removed the wand from her hip before readying her stance.

"'Ermione!" The brunette turned to look at the body of Gabrielle Delacour and gasped when she saw her grasping Fleur's wand, rather tightly. "I can prove it."

"Gabrielle, why do you have Fleur's wand?" The look on the Gryffindor's face was a mix of anger and shock as she took a step forward and Fleur extended her arm, the tip of her wand pointed at the younger girl. Hermione froze on the spot and put her hands up in defense. "Gabby?"

"Expecto Patronum." The spell fell from Fleur's lips like silk as she flourished her wand and a white wisp escaped, dancing merrily in the air before circling Hermione's feet. Hermione watched with wide eyes as the wisp began to take shape and her hands flew to her mouth when it took corporeal form. The form floated up, circling around her back until it was face to face with her and Hermione felt a few tears escape her eyes as she stared into the glowing form of an otter. The spelled animal squeaked happily at her before floating around her head and back towards Fleur, who was looking a bit spent.

"Fleur!" Jade had both of her hands pressed against the barrier as she watched the blonde collapse to her knees, a small trail of blood trickling form her nose. "You can't push yourself like that."

"Damn," Fleur breathed as she grabbed her head and chuckled. The otter in front of her tiling its head curiously, wondering why its conjurer was so weak. "I think that spell was a bit advanced for Gabrielle's body."

"Fleur?" The younger witch sighed as the otter disappeared into the air. There was no way Gabrielle could've conjured that spell into that form. Her Patronus was an otter and Fleur was the only other that had hers after they had bonded. Brown eyes blinked a few times before she noticed the figure by the entrance to the dorms. "Neville?" Hermione squeaked as she looked towards the boy that was trying fervently to get past the barrier to the girl's dorm. "What are you doing here? Why are you trying to get into the dorms?" That's when she looked down and noticed Gabby's exhausted form.

"That's Fleur, Hermione." Jade said firmly as she pressed her hands harder against the barrier. She gasped when it started to give way and flexed her arms before pushing a little harder. There was a crash as both Fleur and Hermione looked over to see the body of Neville, or Jade, in Fleur's case, lying on the floor. "Ow…Great Lycaon, that hurt. I forget that you can get hurt in this world." Hermione was staring wide eyed at the boy as he rubbed his chin and sat up on his knees.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and glanced at Fleur and then who she saw as Neville. "How were you able to get past the barrier?!"

"Must be because she 'as the spirit of a woman." Fleur inhaled deeply before looking into Hermione's warm brown eyes. "Please, mon amour, you must know it's me now. 'Ow else could I conjure that otter?" Hermione was indeed baffled by what she had seen, but how was it possible for Fleur to be alive and in the body of her younger sister. "Let me try something else? To prove it?" The brunette was reluctant, but intrigued as she averted her eyes to the ground and nodded. She gasped when she felt warm hands gently grasp her face and move it up so she was looking into sky blue eyes that were looking a bit darker than normal for Gabrielle. Hermione blinked a few times as she watched the blonde lean forward and rest her forehead against hers. There was a soft, golden glow that began to emanate from the Veela as she looked into brown orbs that were growing wider by the second. The younger witch gasped when Gabrielle's feature began to mature and form until she was looking into Fleur's deep blue eyes.

"Fleur? How is this-" Fleur wasted no time explaining things to Hermione, not yet, as she smiled and leaned forward to capture her lover's lips gently. A soft squeak escaped the shorter witch before she let her eyes flutter shut and fell into the kiss. It felt the same as when she kissed Fleur. The warmth, the need to be closer, the coffee and vanilla aroma that was filling her senses. Everything was emanating Fleur as Hermione absentmindedly wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and parted her lips as Fleur did the same. A light giggle escaped Hermione's lungs as she felt the woman in her arms gently brush her tongue along her bottom lip. A signature move of her lover, this was definitely Fleur. Their kiss was interrupted when they heard someone clearing their throat and all three figures turned to see Luna Lovegood smiling kindly at the scene in front of her. "L-Luna…"

"It's all right, Hermione." Luna mused softly as she shook her head and locked eyes with the Veela. "It's good to see you again," Fleur tensed in shock and furrowed her brow as Luna winked and then looked at Hermione. "I just came to see if Hermione was hungry, but I will wait for you in the common room." The airy blonde smiled one last time before glancing at Jade who flinched under her gentle gaze. "Please don't damage my friend's body. I don't believe he would appreciate that." Jade's jaw fell open as she watched the girl descend the stairs and then she glanced over at Fleur, pointing to where Luna had been.

"Could she see us?" Fleur just shrugged as she turned her attention back to Hermione was blushing furiously and fiddling with her hands.

"'Ermione?"

"I don't know what's going on," Hermione answered softly as she sighed and looked back into deep blue eyes that she recognized so well. "I don't know how you're here, but I know it's you, I can see you now and…you're glowing. Fleur, what is happening?" Fleur opened her mouth to answer when she felt the unwelcomed pressure around her body and the air around her began to vibrate fiercely. Hermione had her hands over her ears as she ducked and huddled closer to the blonde who wrapped an arm protectively around her.

"Shit," Jade grunted as she opened one electric blue eye and looked up towards the ceiling. "Someone's not happy."

"What do you mean?!" Fleur shouted as she glanced back at Jade before the compression got more intense and then, just stopped. All three let out a breath of relief until Jade gasped and jumped to her feet. Fleur's eyes narrowed as she looked in front of her and saw a very tall, white haired woman who looked very angry. She was glowing slightly as she took a step forward and Fleur could feel the air around the woman shaking.

"You all are coming with me." The blonde winced at the intensity and loudness of the woman's voice as her hands flew to cover her ears once again. "We have some things to discuss, especially you, Jade, you know better." Hermione's eyes were as large as saucers as she stared at the woman who glanced down at her with raging golden eyes. "You too, mortal." Within seconds, as Fleur opened her mouth to protest, she and Hermione were engulfed in a bright white light. There was an intense burning as she watched herself vacate from Gabrielle's body, the same happening with Jade and Neville before the light intensified and blinded her vision.

x—x

Gabrielle blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get a grip on her surroundings as she looked around the Gryffindor girl's dorms and winced when her head began to throb dully. She sat down on an empty bed and noticed that Neville was on the floor, groaning as he tried to get up to his feet.

"Neville?" She asked softly, making sure not to be too loud in case it made her head ache worse. "Are you all right?" The boy made it to his knees as he held his head and nodded.

"I think so." He opened his brown eyes and looked around before shaking his head, exhaling slowly. "What happened? Where am I?"

"I don't know," The Veela answered as she combed her fingers through her hair and rubbed the back of her neck that was a bit sore. "I just woke up 'ere, I remember being in zee Great 'All with zee ozzers and zen I was 'ere. What about you?

"Sort of the same." Neville replied as he finally made it to his feet and he wobbled a bit. "I was heading back from the loo and then, I don't really remember. I'm here, same as you." He looked at the blonde girl and narrowed his eyes a bit before taking a step towards her. "Gabby, your nose is bleeding." Gabrielle brought her hand to her nose and noticed the quickly drying trail of blood on her lip.

"Maybe someone brought me up to zee girl's dorms because I passed out." Gabby sighed as she closed her eyes and slumped forward a bit. Neville had taken out a dark blue handkerchief and offered it to the younger witch who smiled and took it gratefully before dabbing at her nose.

"Wait," Neville stood and looked around the room a bit closer now before tensing. "We are in the girl's dorms? In Gryffindor?"

"Yes," Blue eyes looked up to see the boy getting a bit frantic. "Why?" Suddenly, Neville was shot backwards by an invisible force and out the door, just as the stairs flattened and he was sliding down them towards the common room. His yells of shock echoing down the stair case. "Neville?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this update, but I've been working on all my other stories so it's been a bit busy :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the feedback :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: Judgment

Fleur gasped as she broke the surface of the water and shook her head, searching around as she watched Jade's black hair break through. Her blue eyes were searching for Hermione as she turned around and saw bubbles next to her.

"'Ermione?!" Fleur cried as she dove back under the water and searched for the brunette, finding her floating weightlessly in the water, unconscious. The Veela wrapped an arm around the brunette's slim waist and pulled her up to the surface. "Jade!" The huntress swam over to assist her friend as she slung Hermione's free arm around her shoulders and the immortals made their way towards the bank. Jade crawled onto the bank and hauled Hermione up onto the grass as Fleur followed. "Is she all right?" The wolf leaned her head down towards Hermione's chest and Fleur flinched slightly as Jade pressed her ear above the brunette's left breast.

"Her heart is still beating." The blonde clenched her jaw as Jade sat back up and sighed. "I think she'll be ok." The blonde nodded as she reached out and gently brushed a damp curl away from Hermione's face. The younger girl stirred as Hermione coughed up a small amount of water and her brown eyes fluttered open.

"Mon amour," Fleur breathed as she helped the teen sit up and rubbed circles on her back as Hermione took deep, slow breaths. "Are you all right?" Brown eyes glanced around at Fleur and then at Jade who smiled and waved animatedly before Hermione turned back to Fleur.

"You're alive?" The brunette breathed as she leaned towards Fleur and gently grabbed her face. "How is this even possible. And who are you?"

"I'm Jade," The huntress extended her hand and Hermione shook it cautiously. "Nice to meet you." Hermione seemed captivated by the demi-goddesses glowing blue eyes as she leaned forward and stared into them.

"Why are your eyes glowing?" Hermione asked as Jade smirked and ran her fingers through her raven black hair. "Is that normal?"

"It is here." Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind and the white haired woman appeared in front of them once again with a very stern look on her face. "Oh, hey Durga." The woman quirked an eyebrow and her golden eyes narrowed at the huntress.

"You two have some explaining to do." Durga spoke and it shook the air around them. "What were you doing down in the mortal world for so long?" Fleur stood up in front of Hermione in an attempt to protect her.

"Who are you?" Fleur asked incredulously as she stood next to the wolf-woman. Durga looked down at her and scowled.

"That's Durga," Jade whispered to Fleur who was keeping her determined look gazing at the goddess. "Goddess of Power, Mother of the Universe. You don't want to make her angry." The blonde tensed slightly as she glared back up into golden eyes. "Fleur just wanted to see her mate one last time and we sort of lost track of time." Durga peered down at Fleur and the brunette kneeling behind her.

"You know the rules, Jade." Durga chastised as she folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "This Moirai is new and she could've been stuck down there forever in that girl's body. She needs more time to get used to her power."

"I know, I'm sorry," Jade bowed her head as she apologized and sighed. "It won't happen again. I swear."

"Make sure it doesn't." The goddess hissed as she turned towards Fleur and sighed. "We have to send that girl back to her own world and decide a suitable way to punish you two."

"Wait," Fleur stepped forward and bowed her head. "Please, can't I 'ave a few moments with 'er before you send 'er back? I just…want to say good bye." Durga raised her eyebrows and glanced down at Hermione before sighing.

"I'll give you a few hours." Durga turned and walked back into the forest before Jade sighed and fell to her knees.

"She let us off easy." Jade grunted as she glanced at Fleur with a smile. "That could've gone a lot worse." Hermione stood behind Fleur and shook her head and sighed.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" The younger witch squealed as Jade covered her ears and winced before Fleur gently put her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Fleur! Where are we? I have to be dreaming. This can't be real, you died!"

"I did, 'Ermione." Fleur answered, trying to calm the brunette. "But, there was something about my…erm, 'eritage, that I was unaware of until recently."

"You're a Veela, Fleur." Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly, putting her hands on her hips and giving the blonde a scrutinizing glare. "I know about your," She made air quotes with her fingers. "Heritage." Fleur scowled when she heard Jade chuckle and shook her head.

"Non, 'Ermione," She pressed, taking Hermione's hands in her own and gaining the attention of brown eyes. "I am a descendant of the Fates."

"They don't exist, I must be going insane." The brunette huffed as she looked over her dead lover's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the raven haired woman standing a ways back. "And you?" Jade flinched as she straightened up and shrugged. "If Fleur says she's a Fate, then what are you?"

"I'm a demi-goddess, daughter of Artemis." Jade answered as she puffed out her chest a bit and smirked. "Again, my name is Jade, nice to meet you." Hermione, still looking quite unbelieving, sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"This is a very odd dream." She groaned as she looked into Fleur's blue eyes and then back down to the ground. "Why can't I wake up?" The blonde sighed as she shook her head and stood up.

"'Ow can I make you believe me, ma belle?" The Veela tapped her chin in thought before glancing back at Jade who had her hands folded behind her head nonchalantly. "Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind, giving 'Ermione a demonstration?" Jade blinked a few times, confused on what Fleur was asking before the Veela put her hands on either side of her head to mock giant ears. "You know, show 'er your 'talent'."

"Oh!" The wolf-girl jumped to attention and nodded as Hermione folded her arms over her chest, appearing impatient. "Right!" Jade crouched slightly before her body started to writhe and grow. Fleur felt Hermione move closer to her as bones began to snap and Jade let out a ground shaking roar before falling on all fours and being engulfed in bright blue flames. When the fire doused, there stood a giant white wolf that was standing with electric blue eyes glowing ominously. Hermione squeaked before grabbing Fleur's arm and hiding behind her. "You know, you could've just shown her your own power."

"But when I freeze time, it freezes everything, but me." She glanced back at Hermione as Jade sat back on her haunches and tilted her head. "'Ow would that be proving anything if she can't see it?" Jade's giant wolf shoulders shrugged as she shook out her fur and laid down.

"You don't know how to freeze individual objects?" Jade asked curiously as she rested her chin on her paws. "What use is your time control if you can't actually control it?"

"I'm working on it!" Fleur growled as she clenched her hands into fists and glared at the wolf. "I didn't grow up knowing, you know!"

"Easy, don't ruffle your feathers, Fleur." The wolf shook its head and yawned. "No need to get upset about it. You just need some training is all."

"Hold on." Both immortals froze as they turned to look at Hermione who was scratching her head. "So, you can change into a giant wolf, and Fleur, you can control time?" Fleur nodded as she turned to face Hermione with a small smile. "How did this happen?" The blonde scratched the back of her neck nervously before shrugging her shoulders.

"I stopped time right before I died, 'Ermione." Brown eyes widened as she took a half step back and her mouth fell open. "It was, sort of an accident and while it was frozen, I met the 'Arbinger of Doom-"

"You met the Nain Rouge?" Jade asked as her giant wolf head shot up and her ears perked. Fleur just shrugged as the wolf stood and ambled over to them. Hermione scrunched closer to the blonde as the white wolf walked towards them. "Did you speak to her?"

"She told me 'ow to restart time."

"Wait a second," Hermione held her hand up and glared at the blonde. "You could stop time, but you let yourself be killed anyway?"

"If I wouldn't, you would've died, mon amour." Fleur replied as she turned to face the brunette and sighed, running her fingers through her long blonde locks. "I didn't know 'ow to control it, I still don't really know 'ow. Vita was supposed to find someone to 'elp me, but she 'asn't returned yet."

"You could've saved yourself." The younger girl whispered as she shook her head and gently pushed the Veela. "You could still be alive right now, Fleur!" Fleur just stared at her lover as she took out her frustrations and stumbled back a bit when Hermione barely pushed her again. "Do you have any idea how it felt to have you die in front of me?!" Blue eyes widened as Hermione's began to water and Fleur sighed before taking the brunette into her arms, embracing her gently. She felt the girl start to tremble and held her tighter as she rested her chin on top of brunette curls.

"Desole, mon amour." She whispered as she buried her face in soft wavy locks. "I only wanted to keep you safe." Hermione just huffed in Fleur's arms before wrapping her own around the blonde's lithe waist and hugging her tightly.

"You're so stupid sometimes." Hermione grumbled as she buried her face in the Veela'a shoulder and Fleur just chuckled as she stroked the brunette's hair.

"It's 'ard to seem smart next to the brightest witch of 'er age." Fleur joked as she pecked the shorter girl on the forehead. Hermione sighed before shaking her head and leaning up to capture Fleur's lips in a rough kiss. The blonde gasped softly as she let her eyes flutter shut and held Hermione gently. It felt like an eternity since the last time she'd felt Hermione's lips and the blonde didn't hesitate to enjoy herself as she felt her lover's advances soften.

"Ahem," Fleur pulled away before looking over her shoulder to see Vita standing next to Jade, who had her head bowed as Durga stood in front of them with her hands folded over her chest. "If you two don't mind, we'll decide your judgment now."


End file.
